I'm Sorry
by LoveBackwards
Summary: One-Shot. He just wanted to help her....to be able to love her again. She couldn't let him do that without hurting him again, though. BankotsuxYura


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

-

Bankotsu yawned and glanced at the clock in his car again.

2:18 AM.

He wouldn't usually wake up and go out at this hour, but when he heard how nervous she sounded on the phone, he couldn't say no to Yura.

He looked back to the house where the party was being thrown and faintly smiled with lidded eyes as he saw her walk up the sidewalk. She bit her bottom lip and got in the passenger seat. She looked to her lap shamefully and he frowned, knowing she felt guilty.

"I'm sorry for calling you this late…" She whispered. She tugged at the bottom of her jean mini skit in attempt to pull it down out of embarrassment.

"It's ok." He shrugged and pulled the car out.

"I…know we aren't together anymore it's just….I couldn't get a ride and guys were starting and…" She started babbling and his temper went up a little but he refused to show it. He stopped thinking about what any other guy would try with her.

"Yura, its fine….we're still good, I don't hate you." He faced her and she nodded.

"I'm sorry…" She repeated.

"Stop apologizing…it's a simple favor."

"But it's two in the morning….I woke you up and was selfish."

"Yura." He glared at her and she looked back down.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Your welcome….your place, right?" He asked as he put his attention back n thte dark road.

"Could I…..go to your apartment?" She asked hesitantly.

"Why?" He cocked his eyebrow at her and she shrugged.

"I just….it gets too lonely sometimes….I could stay on the couch….just for the night?" She asked.

"I could go with you to your place." He offered.

"I don't want to go to my house." She frowned.

"If you want."

"You can just take me home if you want." She said quickly and looked back out the window.

"You can come with me." He sighed; he really wanted her to anyway. He missed her more than anything.

Their relationship was a good one. About two years. He was happy with her and always believed she was happy with him. Until she ended it. She said too much was going on in her life for commitment and she didn't want to hurt him. Leaving him hurt more than anything, though he never told her.

They had been apart for a few months now and he knew she still partied and went out a lot but he knew better than to think she was enjoying herself. She did it to take her mind off problems, as an attempt to escape. Nobody else saw through it but him, though.

The rest of the ride was silent and he soon parked. He got out and she did the same. She tripped while stepping out of the car and he quickly caught her, he also caught a faint blush on her cheeks. She quickly regained her composure and pulled off the three inch Gucci heels and walked barefoot. He silently followed her in the elevator and opened the door to his apartment on the top floor.

He stepped aside and held out his arm to signal for her to walk ahead and she nodded in thanks. She smiled and dropped her shoes on the floor.

"There's a spare room…or you could….share with me…" He mumbled.

"No thank you…" She sat on the couch and crossed her arms. She tensed when he wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

"How have you been?" He asked calmly, still adjusting to the awkward situation.

"Alright…" She shrugged and he heard her voice crack, causing him to snap his neck to look in her tear-filled eyes.

"Yura…." He frowned and scooted closer, causing her to push away.

"It's nothing." She whimpered. Then she laughed lightly and used her arm to wipe away tears. "You shouldn't worry…"

"Yura, sweetheart…what's wrong?" He moved closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I…I think I'm getting evicted…" She mumbled.

"How much?"

"Huh?" She looked up to him and blinked.

"How much do you owe?" His brows knotted together.

"No, Bankotsu….I wouldn't be able to pay you back and…"

"Yura, I'll do it for you….you wont owe me anything."

"No. I'm not taking money from you." She frowned.

"Why? I can help you….let me." He stroked her bangs and she flinched a little.

"No…Bankotsu….just no. We aren't together and never will be again so…" She stopped when she saw the saddened look in his eyes. He pulled away. "Bankotsu…" She reached her hand out and placed it on his shoulder. He shook it off.

"Just…forget it." He whispered. She crawled beside him.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"Yura, stop being fucking sorry! I get it, you've moved on!"

"What about you?" She frowned when he refused to look at her. "I still miss you….."

"I miss you too." He faced her and leaned closer.

"What are you…" She stopped when he pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes got wide before closing, realizing how much she missed his kiss, and she wrapped her arms around her neck as his tongue caressed hers. He gently laid her on her back and held her hips as he continued to heatedly kiss her. He pulled away breathless.

"We can't…" She panted.

"Why?"

"Because….you'll get hurt again…" She whispered.

"I'll stay…you can stay. You can stay with me forever….I'll always be with you, always. I can take care of you….just let me." He kissed her neck and she squirmed.

"No….I can't promise you anything….you'll get hurt….." She whispered.

"It's ok….we can work through it…I'll help you with anything." He offered.

"No….Bankotsu….." She frowned.

"I'll stay by you…I wont leave you." He buried his face in the nape of her neck.

"No….I'm sorry, just no…." She held his shoulders.

"Yura please….let me. I want you. I need you…I-I love you." He whispered as he faced her. A tear rolled down her cheek and she smiled. She leaned forward and crashed her lips against his.

"I'm sorry….for everything I did to you…..for lying and cheating and…." She cried and he wiped her tears away.

"I forgive you….I always did…." He whispered. She sat up and sat on his lap with her legs folded at his sides. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheeks repeatedly and eventually reached his jaw. Before she got to his lips he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He went in his room and jumped with her on the bed.

He sat on his knees and ripped his shirt over his head. He jumped back between her legs and she traced the tattoo on the right side of his chest. It was her name in cursive, from when they were together.

He frowned and placed his hand over hers. He laced his fingers with her.

"Bankotsu…I can't….please…." She whispered.

"Let me please you….just for now." He mumbled and she frowned, hating how hard it was for her to say no to him. Hating that deep down, she wanted this too. She sat up a little with her back against the pillows and untangled his long braid by running her fingers through it. She felt him start with the button of her skirt and held his shoulders, pulling him closer.

He pulled away and sat back on his knees, slowly sliding her skirt down her legs. He smiled and slid his hands up the tops of her calves and her thighs until he got to her black lace thong. Her face was bright red and she looked nervous, but at the same time, anxious. She pulled her shirt over her head and he smirked as she put her hands behind her back and unhooked her bra. She threw it aside and he used his mouth to pull down her panties.

She hissed at his touch and he was quickly back on top of her. She moaned as he stuck his fingers inside her and slowly moved around, getting a feel of her damp walls.

"You're ready." He whispered and playfully nipped her ear. Her breaths got shaky and her back arched as he increased the pace of his fingers.

"_Ban_…_Bankotsu_…" She whispered. He trailed his lips down until he was at her breast. He bathed it with his tongue and she moaned. She shifted her hips so his fingers had more access and held the back of his head, occasionally pulling on or running her fingers through his hair. His fingers slowly massaged her clit and her moans started getting loud. He bit down on her breast and she moaned again.

"You like that?"

"_Please_…_now_….." She groaned.

"Ready?"

"_Yes! Now…now Bankotsu_…" She demanded and he smirked, watching her cling to the pillow beside her head instead of his hair. He licked his fingers clean. He sat up and she did the same. With shaky hands, she started with the button of his jeans. She looked up to him nervously and saw the lustful glint in his eyes as she slid his pants down to his knees. He kicked them off and pulled down his boxers. She blushed at the sight of his hardened member and he laid her back down.

"Has it been a while?" He kissed her neck.

"A…A little…."

"It might hurt…." He frowned and positioned himself.

"It…it's ok…" She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and he thrust himself into her. Her back lifted off the bed and she let out a cry of pain.

"Sh…" He cooed and stopped moving for a minute. She started rocking her hips against his, as if asking him to continue, and he complied slowly. Her nails dug into his back as she waited for the pain to subside. Her tight walls made it hard for him to move too much so he waited until she adjusted to increase his pace.

'_Bankotsu_…"

"I love you…Yura…." He grunted between thrusts and her heart sank.

"_Please…don't_…" She mumbled. He obviously didn't hear her.

"I always have….and I always will…"

"_You'll get hurt_…_again_!" She hissed.

"Only if you leave me….only then…." He kissed her neck and a tear of sympathy rolled down her cheek.

"_I…I can't…..I can't….love…..in return…."_ She moaned.

"I'll teach you….just stay." He continued pounding in and out of her and pain was quickly replaced by pleasure. He knew she had been with other men but hoped he was still able to please her the most. To give her the most satisfaction and comfort. "Look at me." He barked and her eyes snapped open.

He pulled out and she ran her hands up and down his chest, asking for more and not wanting it to end…once it was over, to her, it was over. He flipped her over and she gasped when he pulled her on all fours and entered her from behind. She clung to the sheets and moaned loudly.

"_Bankotsu_!" She yelled. "_Don't…..stop_." She grunted and he kept a steady pace inside her. He soon grew tired too and pulled out. She rolled on her side and he collapsed beside her. She had a dazed look in her eye and was glistening with sweat. He panted and scooted closer to her.

"Do you love me?" He whispered and brushed his lips against hers.

"I….I don't know…" She frowned. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…" He whispered and she let another tear silently fall down her cheek.

-

Bankotsu groaned as his alarm clock went off. He sat up and stretched before realizing something was wrong.

Yura was missing.

He jumped off the bed and slid on his boxers. He checked the bathroom and the kitchen and found nothing. He checked the spare room, the dining room and ended up in the living room. He sat on his couch and buried his face in his hands.

He should've known better than to expect for her to just jump back in his arms. But he did nothing wrong aside from love her. He rested his elbows in his knees and saw a small piece of paper tucked under a cup of coffee on the coffee table. His heart sank when he read it.

'I'm sorry.'


End file.
